


Chop

by Queronea



Series: the days not lived, with me forever - Inktober 2018 [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben's adventures in the Resistance, Drabble Collection, F/M, Inktober but it's promptober instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queronea/pseuds/Queronea
Summary: 24. Chop: to cut or separate (something) with quick, heavy blows, using a sharp tool.





	Chop

The first swing of Rey’s brand new saberstaff has Ben’s reflexes put to the test. After the third— which comes dangerously close to chopping his leg off, he shoots her a glare.

 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you’re trying something,” he grumbles.

 

Rey hums, completely absorbed in the weapon. Only when the buzz of the saber disappears she looks at him. “Thank you,” for Ilum, for meditating with her so she could put the parts together. It’s in the bond when she kisses his cheek, and Ben’s surge of affection is so intense it leaves them both blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://thebattleofchaeronea.tumblr.com/)
> 
> beta-ed by the beautiful [@bensdarcy](https://bensdarcy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
